


the once and future king

by underneworld



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, written in korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneworld/pseuds/underneworld
Summary: 과거와 현재가 교차됩니다.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

가브리엘 레예스는 존경할 만한 상관이고 군인이었다.

그러나 존경할 만한 '사람'이었느냐면, 글쎄. 타인의 일방적인 감정에 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않고, 그것을 자기 본위대로 이용할 수 있는 사람이라고 해두자. 가브리엘 레예스, 솔져 24는 자신에게 쏟아지는 욕망어린 시선을 손쉬이 간파하고 감당해냈다. 좋게 말하면 단단한 심줄을 지녔고 흔히들 쓰는 표현으로 말하자면.... 한마디로 냉정한 작자였다. 겉보기에는 전혀 냉혈한으로는 비치지 않는데도 그러했다. 상관들이나 동료들에게는 넉살좋게 굴면서도, 내밀한 속내를 쉽사리 내주지 않았다. 

그러고보니 레예스는 기억도 나지 않는 오래전 몸을 섞다가 뺨을 맞은 일이 있었다. SEP 훈련을 받기 직전의 일이었고 상대는 브루넷의 이탈리아계 여성이었다. 

개자식. 

레예스는 살짝 따끔한 뺨을 매만지며 썰렁하게 빈 침대에 걸쳐 앉아 담배를 피웠다. 좀 더 진지한 관계를 원하는 시그널을 여러번 무참히 밟아버린 대가였다. 상대 쪽에서 모욕감이 들 만도 했다. 그러나 레예스 쪽에서도 항변할 계제가 없는 건 아니었다. 옴닉이 날뛰는 미친 세상에서 군인은 한치 앞도 바라보거나 계획할 수 없었으니까. 손에 잡히는 단단한 것을 소망하는 건 사치였다. 게다가 레예스의 천성 면에서도 영원한 약속이라거나, 사랑이라거나 하는 것은 유치한 꼬마들 장난같은 거였다. 프롬의 막이 내리면 같이 묻어버려야 할 환상같은 것들. 마리화나나, 생일 파티나, 프롬이나, 데이트나... 그런 잡다한 애새끼들 수작에 넘어갈 그가 아니었다.

그의 삶은 연기처럼 가볍고, 동시에 그림자처럼 무거웠다. 

SEP 프로그램에 배속되었다는 이야기를 들었을 때는 전혀 동요하지 않았다. 예상했던 결과이기도 했고, 펜타곤의 대의에도 공감하는 바가 있었기 때문이었다. 그래. 괴물과 맞서려면 괴물이 되어야만 했다. 레예스는 옴닉 혐오자는 아니었으나 적을 속속들이 증오하는 데에는 천부적인 재능이 있었다. 깊은 증오심은 곧 뛰어난 살상 능력으로 이어졌고 그의 군경력은 금테를 두른 듯 휘황찬란하게 빛났다. 그러나 여전히 부족했다. 옴닉들은 나날이 발전하고 진화하는데, 인류란 것들은 관료주의나 알량한 보신주의에 빠져 제자리 걸음이나 하고 있는 것이었다. 새로운 자극제가 필요했고, 디딤돌이 필요했다. 그렇게 갈증을 느끼던 바로 그 찰나 펜타곤이 접촉해왔다.

SEP. 강화 군인 프로그램. 간략하고 아무런 정보값도 없는 평이한 세 단어가 레예스의 구미를 흡족하게 당겼다. 서류를 작성하고 면접을 봤다. 레예스도 잘 아는 얼굴들이 그의 충성심을 신중하게 시험했다. 그리고 그렇게 시시하지만 단호하게, 새로운 지평선이 열렸다.

**

어디서부터 잘못되었을까.

모리슨의 입가가 바싹바싹 탄다. 워싱턴 DC로 가는 전용기를 타며 청문회 서류를 보는 둥 마는 둥 했다. 어차피 정세를 바꾸는데 하등 쓸모없는 이야기들만 잔뜩 쓰여져 있었다. 괜시리 좌석 뒤에 놓여진 바에 눈길이 갔다. 마음같아서는 위스키라도 한두잔 걸치고 싶었다. 의원들의 냉담한 표정 따위는 꺼지라고 해라. 모리슨의 폐부를 갈퀴는 것은 대중의 반감이었다. 진심으로 그들을 위해서 싸우고 있다고 생각했기 때문에 지금의 적의는 감당하기 힘들었다. 감당하기 힘들다고 해서 이해되지 않는 것은 아니었다. 탈론의 자취는 인간과 옴닉을 가리지 않았고 때로는 피아가 구분되지 않았다. 짙은 안개 속에 갇혀 헤매이는데, 옷깃은 점점 젖어들어가고 발끝은 진흙에 잠겨가는 느낌이었다. 겹겹이 쌓인 안개 속에서 나타나는 검은 형상. 

레예스.

순간 오버워치 헤드쿼터의 깊숙한 지하에 근신되어있을 남자를 생각했다. 그를 떠올리자 웃고 싶기도 했고 동시에 울고 싶기도 했다. 솔직히 이야기하자. 오버워치 사령관의 직위를 남용하는 것에는 비릿한 죄책감과 한없는 유쾌함이 함께했다. 후자는 길티 플레져 그 자체로 잭 모리슨 자신에게도 비밀이었다. 알량한 직위와 권력으로 자존심 강한 남자를 눌러버리고 싶었다. 끝끝내 가능하지 않을 술책이란 걸 알면서도 한번이라도 자신 앞에서 분기를 삭히며 낭패감에 떠는 가브리엘 레예스를, 남자를 보고 싶었다. 그 이유는 분명했다. 잭 모리슨은 결코 정당한 방법으로는 그를 이길 수 없을 테니까. 왜냐하면.. 

**

잭 모리슨이 사랑에 빠진 데에는 특별한 계기가 따로 필요하지 않았다. 왜냐하면 역설적이게도 모든 순간이 특별했으니까. 형용모순처럼 읽혀질 수 있는 문장은 가브리엘 레예스 앞에서 매끈한 진실이 되어버린다. 남자는 아름답게 싸웠고 폭력적일 정도로 매력적이었다. 처음에는 부담스럽다고 생각했던 남자의 존재는 훈련을 거치고 거치면서 다른 것으로 변모해나갔다. 

SEP 프로그램 1주차에 모리슨과 레예스는 훈련생과 교관으로 만났다. 레예스는 SEP의 전과정을 앞서 수료한 선배로서, 미군 조직의 상관으로서 모리슨을 담당하게 된 것이었다. 

'미친 개가 아니라 미친 호랑이라던데.'

'가브리엘 레예스한테 찍히면 뼈와 살이 분리된다더라.'

이런저런 소문들. 말들. 진실과 거짓이 섞여있지만 이제는 아무도 분간하려 노력하지 않는 이야기들. 훈련병 여섯은 잔뜩 긴장한 채로 교관인 가브리엘 레예스 앞에 도열해 있었다. 첫 만남이었다. 제법 깔끔하게 수염과 머리를 다듬은 매력적인 히스패닉 남자는 무료하게 여섯을 둘러보았다. 그가 맨 왼쪽 끝에서 벌벌 떨고 있는 모리슨에 시선을 고정하더니 픽. 웃었다. 

"금발이라....이제 하다하다 SEP에서 핀업 보이도 받나 보군."

레예스의 독설에 모리슨 옆에 서 있던 조엘이 웃음을 채 참지 못하고 큭. 하고 소리를 냈다. 그리고 바로 그 순간이었다. 전광석화같이 뺨따귀가 날라왔다. 

"내가 언제 웃으라고 했나."

뺨을 맞고 매트 위로 나동그라진 조엘을 바라볼 수 없었다. 그러기에는 눈 앞의 남자가 너무나도 무서웠다. 고개를 빳빳하게 앞으로 고정시킨 모리슨을 관찰하며 레예스가 다시 웃었다.

"너희들은 이제 죽었다. 나같은 미친 새끼한테 걸렸으니까."

첫인상은 분명 최악이었다. 

**

전용기에서 내리고 곧장 청문회장으로 이동했다. 젠장맞을 비가 추적추적 내리고 있었다. 국제 연합의 소속 기관인 오버워치가 미국땅에서 청문회를 받는 것에 대해서 국제적으로 찬반이 들끓었다. 애초에 오버워치는 중립적인 기관이 아니었다는 뒷소문이 파다했다. 오버워치란 자경대는 다분히 정치적인 의도로 조직된, 정치인들과 자본의 꼭두각시에 불과하다고. 모리슨은 거기에 대해서 어떤 해명도 할 수 없었다. 1. 사실이 아니었지만 2. 이제 더는 알 수 없게 되었기 때문이었다. 

사방에서 터져 나오는 플래쉬를 애써 무시한 채로 앞으로만 걸었다. 국회의사당의 대리석은 빗줄기 아래에서 더욱 우중충하게만 보였다. 군복이 아닌 양복이 어째 더 불편하게만 느껴졌다. 사령관복의 긴 망토는 편안했고? 머릿속에서 레예스의 목소리가 들렸다. 

거대한 나무문이 열리고 모리슨이 링 위에 입장했다. 

결투의 판돈은 늘 그렇듯이 오버워치 그 자체였다.


	2. Chapter 2

분노를 노래하소서. 여신이여.

μῆνιν ἄειδε θεὰ

아주 오래전 시인은 노래했다. 잭 모리슨은 아는 이야기가 많지 않지만, 하이스쿨 작문 시간에서 배운 그 시인의 문장만은 또렷이 기억하는 편이었다. 그 후에 어떻게 되었던가, 하면 또 다른 이야기다. 사람들은 서로 죽고 죽인다. 신들의 축복이 내려오고 영웅들은 체스판 위의 장기말을 자처한다... 전쟁이라는 비루하기 짝이 없는 현실을, 신들의 대리전이라는 명분으로 감추려는 같잖은 시도일 뿐이다. 어린 모리슨은 그런 신의 놀이를사랑했다. 

옛날 누군가는 만사가 두번 반복된다고 주장했다. 한 번은 비극으로 한 번은 희극으로. 그렇다면 세 번째는 어떤 극이려나. 청문회장의 소음이 물 속의 파문처럼 산란했다. 플래쉬가 백린탄처럼 날카롭게 튀었다. 잔인하고 사악한 무기. 옴닉들과의 공존이 화두가 된 세상에서 오버워치는 폐지되어야 할 유습에 가깝다는 이야기가 한 쪽에서 들렸다. 새 술은 새 부대에 담으라는 말이 있지요. 회장의 소란스러움이 극에 달했다.

번듯한 정치인 같은 얼굴과는 달리 모리슨은 유머에 약했다. 레예스가 진심을 가장해내는 데에 능숙했다면 그는 언제나 중요한 순간에서 삐걱였다. 아주 오래전, 내밀한 마음을 꺼냈다가 잔인하게 상처입은 이후로 무엇을 호소하는 일은 어려웠다. 몇 년 전까지 모리슨의 그러한 뻣뻣함은 역설적으로 진정성으로 치부되며 사령관으로서의 신비로움을 더할 뿐이었으나, 이제 모두가 그의 실체를 알게 되었으니 이야기가 달랐다.

모리슨이 아무것도 가진 게 없는 빈털털이라는 걸 이제 모두가 알게 되었다는 소리다. 인디애나 촌뜨기의 내실이라는 게 옥수수밭의 허수아비보다 못하다는 걸 말이다. 

"가브리엘 레예스 블랙워치 사령관과 긴밀한 관계를 유지하고 있다는 소문이 사실인지요?"

모리슨의 손이 덜덜 떨리기 시작했다. 질문의 의도가 완전히 다른 것임을 알면서도 일순 발가벗겨진 기분에 어떤 조리있는 대답도 생각할 수 없었다. 머릿속에서 교활한 목소리가 울렸다. 

저는 매일 밤 그와 붙어먹는 사이죠. 그의 밑에서 앙앙거리다가 뒤치닥거리를 하고. 서로 고성을 지르며 대거리를 하다가도 그 자리에서 또 몸을 섞는 사이. 그걸 뭐라고 하던가요? 

프렌즈 위드 베네핏이든, 섹스 파트너든, 정부든, 부적절하기 짝이 없는 관계라는 것이 자칫하면 입술 밖으로 흘러나올 것 같았다. 어떻게 해야하나. 조직이고 뭐고 자폭하고 우스꽝스럽게 모든 걸 털어놓고 싶기도 했다. 죽음에 대한 충동이 우스울 정도로 복받쳐 올랐다. 

하하.

그렇게 실없는 웃음이 삐져나왔다. 동시에 청문회장의 날카로운 공기가 깨진 유리처럼 산산조각났다. 

"커맨더 모리슨. 지금 웃은 겁니까?"

한 의원의 고성에 뒤이어 저마다 소리를 지르기 시작했다. 플래시는 더욱 격렬하게 터졌다. 수라지옥이었다. 

파행. 

***

SEP 실험에 선발된 지 꼬박 일 년이 지났다. 괴롭힘의 수위는 꾸준히 높아지고 있었다. 그 낌새를 용케 눈치챈 상급자가 여러 번 모리슨을 불러 닦달했다. 겉으로는 회유와 상담이었지만 그의 속내가 불유쾌하다는 것은, 둔한 모리슨조차 알 수 있었다.

“레예스 교관이 뭐라 하지는 않던가?”

무던한 관료적인 표정에는 약간의 짜증 어린 기색이 배어 있었다. 모리슨이 천천히 고개를 저었다. 레예스가 원하는 것이 뭔지는 알기 어려웠지만, 그가 원하는 게 자신의 패배라면 응당 맞서 싸울 것이었다. 물론 눈 앞의 남자에게는 실토할 수 없는 포부였다.

“가보게. 고민 사항이 있으면 창구는 언제든지 열려있단 걸 잊지 말고.”

SEP에 선발된 이들은 하나같이 군대에서 상위의 퍼포먼스를 낸 자들이거나 엘리트들이었지만, 그만큼 그들의 자의식은 예민했고 호승심도 대단했다. 스트레스 수치는 훈련이 계속됨에 따라 가뿐히 임계점을 넘어섰고 SEP 훈련소는 흡사 전쟁터를 방불케 했다. 간간히 육탄전이 벌어졌다. 피떡이 된 채 체육관에서 발견되는 훈련생들이 생겼다. 빈 방이 하나 둘 생겼다. 리스트에서 그어진 이름들. 그들의 사라진 이름 뒤에는 흉흉한 소문이 돌았다. 

그런 상황에서 유순한 편인 모리슨이 그들의 타깃이 되는 것도 어찌 보면 당연했다. 그러나 모리슨 쪽에서는 할 이야기가 있었다. 이 모든 것은 그 남자가 아니었더라면 일어나지 않았으리라고. 아직 아물지 않아, 터진 입안을 혀로 슬슬 위무하며 모든 문제의 근원인 남자를 생각했다.

***

가브리엘 레예스. SEP 프로그램에 가장 처음으로 선발된 파일럿 출신으로, 3기의 적응 훈련을 감독하는 조교였다. 히스패닉임에 분명한 외모와 이름과 달리 관료적이고 흥취 없는 억양을 가졌다. 처음 그를 봤을 때, 잠시 동요하지 않았다면 명백한 거짓일 게다. 남자다운 굵은 얼굴 선과 말끔하게 다듬어진 수염과 머리칼. 떡 벌어진 어깨와 단단해뵈는 허벅지. 솔직히 말해 모리슨의 틴에이지 웻드림의 현현이나 다름없었다. 잡지에서 그에 비하면 반푼이나 다름없는 자들을 보고 혼자 위로했던 시절이, 모리슨에게는 분명히 있었다.

어쩌면 그래서 틀어졌는지도 모르는 일이다. 모리슨은 지나치게 그를 오래 쳐다봤고, 남자는 그 시선을 눈치챘던 걸지도. 그게 어떤 의미인지 모를 정도로 순진한 자는 아니니까, 공연히 심술이 났을 수도 있다.

‘하지만 지금은 그저 개새끼일 뿐이지.’

가정법은 필요하지 않다. 당장 분명한 건 가브리엘 ‘빌어먹을’ 레예스는 잭 모리슨을 끔찍하게 싫어한다는 것이고, 그가 SEP를 관두기를 원한다는 것이다.

***

가브리엘 레예스는 훈련 중에는 혹독하기로 유명했지만, 사석에서는 꽤 유들유들한 편이었다. 분명 장교 출신과 사병 출신 간의 거리감은 있었지만, 가브리엘에게는 그마저 자연스럽게 느껴지게 하는 힘이 있었다. SEP 훈련이 강도를 더해감에 따라 압박감으로 중도 탈락하는 사병들이 늘어났고 그나마 남은 자들은 절실하게 그에게 의탁해 갔다. 먼저 그 길을 걸어간 남자가 해답을 알고 있기라도 한 것처럼. 그러나 가브리엘 레예스는 원체 교활한 남자였으므로, 그들을 다독이면서도 대답의 요체는 발설하지 않았다. SEP 프로그램의 끝이 무엇인지를.

**

가브리엘 레예스는 소문 이상의 남자였다. 

그는 손을 가끔 올리고, 무자비한 독설도 내뱉었지만 그런 폭력은 정말이지 아무것도 아니었다. 병사들이 가장 무서워하는 것은 그의 무관심이었다. 모두가 그의 주의를 원했고 인정이라면 더 사족을 못 썼다. 그도 그럴 것이 가브리엘 레예스에게는 그런 힘이 있었던 것이다. 절대적으로 강한 존재가 불러일으키는 경외감과 그것을 능수능란하게 다루는 연륜이 병사들을 압도했다. 사람들은 그를 존경했고 미워했고 종래는 숭배했다. 

어느새 남자를 향한 격렬한 애증은 훈련 병사들을 한 데 묶는 유일한 공감대가 되었다. 그러나 모리슨은 그 모든 열기와 흥분에서 살짝 빗겨나 있었다. 남자의 군인적 탁월함에 대해서는 어느정도 인정할 수 있었지만 그 이상의 마음을 품기에는...글쎄, 레예스는 너무나 기분 나쁜 인간이었던 것이다. 존경할 만한 군인이지만 존경할 만한 인간은 아닌 것 같다고 해야할까. 주제 넘는 생각이었지만 모리슨은 레예스를 개인적으로 알게 된다면 그를 별로 좋아하지 않을 것 같다고 생각했다. 

경멸은 상호적인 것이었을지도 모른다. 

한 번 모리슨이 레펠링 훈련을 형편없이 망쳤을 때, 남자는 건물 위에서 널브러진 그를 내려다 보았다. 그런데 그 시선이 정말 무서웠다. 한 없는 경멸과 비웃음이 뒤섞인 표정이 모리슨의 심장을 그대로 산산조각냈다. 다른 사람들에게는 절대로 비치지 않는 냉소적인 표정이었다. 

생각해보면 레예스는 첫 만남 때부터 줄곧 모리슨을 무시해왔었다. 다른 사병들에게는 험한 소리라도 하지, 모리슨에게는 단 한 마디도 건네지 않았던 것이다. SEP 훈련 일과가 끝나면 사병들은 몸을 씻고 식탁에 둘러앉아 이런저런 시덥잖은 소리를 주고 받곤 했다. 그러다보면 자연히 화제는 커맨더 레예스로 옮겨지곤 했는데, 모리슨은 그럴 때마다 어떻게 대화에 끼어야 할지 알 수 없었다. 왜냐하면 레예스는 모리슨에게 어떠한 이야기도 하지 않았으니까. 그렇게 한 달이 지나자 (당연한 수순이지만) 다른 사병들도 위화감을 느끼기 시작했다. 인디애나 콘보이가 어째서인지 커맨더에게 미움을 받는다는 소문이 암암리에 떠돌기 시작했다. 동시에 괴롭힘이 시작되었다.

늑대들이 알파의 의중을 기가 막히게 잘 파악하듯 병사들은 하늘 같은 커맨더의 (암묵적인) 분부대로 모리슨을 무리의 낙오자로 간주하기 시작했다. 모리슨의 빛나는 외견과 금발은 오히려 마이너스요소로 작용했다. 온갖 추잡한 성희롱적 욕설이 난무했던 것이다. 뿐만 아니라 짝을 지어 하는 훈련 때마다 모리슨은 혼자였고, 배식 시간에도 마찬가지였다. 주춤거리며 합석이라도 할라치면 다들 노골적으로 싫은 기색을 하며 자리를 피했다.

소등 시간이 되면 괴롭힘은 정점에 달했다. SEP 혈청의 부장용 때문인지 젊음의 혈기 때문인지 병사들은 저마다 해갈되지 않는 파괴욕을 가지고 있었다. 그들은 그것을 모조리 모리슨에게 푸는 것으로 방향을 잡은 것 같았다.한밤중 자고 있는 모리슨의 멱살을 끌고 구석지에서 발길질을 가하는가 하면 그의 매트리스를 태웠고 얼굴에 침을 뱉었다. 유치하기 짝이없는 짓거리였지만 살면서 단 한번도 따돌림의 대상이 되어본 적 없었던 모리슨에게는 충격적이었다. 하루에도 몇번씩 인디애나로 돌아갈까하는 충동으로 괴로웠다. 동기들의 비웃음, 혈청으로 인한 사소하지만 끔찍한 부작용들. 

그리고 가브리엘 레예스.

그는 모든 괴롭힘과 사병 내 소요를 알고 있음에도 불구하고 방관자의 시선을 유지했다. 훈련에만 지장을 주지 않으면 병사들이 무얼 하고 지내건 상관없다는 식이었다. 그래서 가장 증오스러웠다. 

살면서 품어본 가장 어두운 감정이, 잭 모리슨을 좀먹어갔다. 

그러던 어느날, 도화선에 불이 붙었고 모리슨은 레예스에게 주먹을 날렸다.


End file.
